yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 3
Yakuza 3 (龍が如く3, Ryū ga Gotoku 3, lit. "Like a Dragon 3"), is a PlayStation 3 game, and the sequel to the game Yakuza 2. It was released in Japan and South East Asia on February 26, 2009 and in North America and Europe on March 9, 2010 and March 12, 2010, respectively. A remaster for the PlayStation 4 console is set to be launched on August 9, 2018. The remastered version will run in 1080p resolution and 60 frames per second. Plot The main protagonist of the the game is Kiryū Kazuma. A little after he moves to Okinawa to run an orphanage and raise 9 children. As the plot unfolds, he realizes that being a yakuza isn't something that can be forgotten over time. And his orphanage is in danger because the government wants to demolish it and build a resort and a Military Base. The orphanage will ultimately be destroyed, and the orphans will have to move and consequently be separated. Kiryu does everything in his power to avoid this. Gameplay Yakuza 3 has many special features, besides having 12 chapters that stick to the storyline. One of them is the Coin Locker's Keys, during the game, you will find shiny points, that flashes and fades. If they aren't lights, they're Locker Keys, the ones used to open the lockers and get an item. These are Special Features and are required to make a hundred completion. *Locker Keys *Substories *Hitman Missions *Haruka's Trust Level *Coliseum Fights *Heat Actions *Dining 'Battles' Brawls & Heat Action Retaining the usual 'Beat, Kick & Grab' options, unarmed combat is still the basic, supreme battle style, while most objects on the streets become weapon extensions for the character's brawls. In its preview video, flashy effects and vivid camera movement are deployed for impact emphasis. Chase Battle This is initiated when an enemy suddenly makes a run and you're required to chase him. By using the mini-map on the lower left of the screen, you ascertain the enemy's position and situation. The 'Chase Gauge' on the lower right is another important factor as it charts both characters' running progress. Whoever's gauge is depleted first loses the battle. Training Training from a mentor allows for the character to develop a new ability. Featured Mentors: *Mack Shinozuka - a talented photographer who offers beneficial and useful advice during a 'Chase Battle' training course. *Komaki Sōtarō - an old martial arts master who has a dojo in Kamurocho. By passing his trials, Kiryu will obtain a secret Komaki Style ability. *Yonashiro Shōji　- A self-proclaimed 'Weapon Master' in the midst of his travel around the world　who has a personally-made sparring ring on a sandy beach. He teaches various weapon handling techniques. Revelations This feature allows Kiryu to make use of his mobile phone's camera to capture moves from any scene for battle inspiration; thus a newly, inspiration-created Heat Action is born. Tune Up Shop In a corner of a street, there is a weapon & defense armor tune-up store called 'Works Kamiyama'. However, 'Recipe' and materials are needed here for any object devise. Comb through the town for DVDs or books with recipes that Kamiyama can derive a concept from and materials to work with. Navigation Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4